Tetsuo Hara
is a Japanese manga artist famous for drawing the series Hokuto no Ken, known in English as Fist of the North Star, which he wrote with Buronson. He also did the character designs for the arcade game Saturday Night Slam Masters. Career Tetsuo Hara was born in Shibuya, Tokyo on September 2, 1961 and raised in Koshigaya, Saitama. As a child he was a fan of manga especially Fujio Akatsuka's Tensai Bakabon and Naoki Tsuji's Tiger Mask. Hara attended Hongō Junior and Senior High School and worked as an assistant to manga artist Yoshihiro Takahashi after graduating. As an amateur, he won the first prize of the 33rd Fresh Jump award for his one-shot Super Challenger. Hara's professional career began with his first published work: Mad Fighter in 1982. His first serialized work in the Weekly Shonen Jump was the Iron Don Quixote, which lasted only ten weeks in serialization. He did not achieve fame until the publication of Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) in 1983, which he co-wrote with Buronson and ran for six years. After the completion of Hokuto no Ken, he worked on shorter series and one-shots, including three different adaptations of Keiichiro Ryu's novels (Hana no Keiji, Tokugawa Ieyasu, and Sakon). In 2001 he did a prequel to Hokuto no Ken called Souten no Ken, which was serialized in the Weekly Comic Bunch. His influences include Neal Adams. His cousin is "Rocketman" Ryo Fukawa. He suffers from an eye condition called keratoconus which left him blind in one eye, so all his work must be fixed by his assistants due to errors in perspective and he can no longer ink his own work. Works Manga Novels * Kōryū no Mimi (黄龍の耳) - (2 volumes, 1993-1994) * Hokuto no Ken: Jubaku no Machi (1 volume, 1995) * Miyamoto Musashi (8 volumes, 2013) Non-manga works * Saturday Night Slam Masters (Muscle Bomber, 1993 arcade game) - illustrations. * Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II (Super Muscle Bomber, 1994 arcade game) - character designs'' * ''Mori no Senshi Bonolon (森の戦士ボノロン, 2005 story books/anime) - producer, character designer * Itadaki Muscle! (いただきマッスル! 2006 TV series) - illustrations for the opening intro. * K-1 World Grand Prix 2007 Final pamphlet cover Tetsuo Hara artwork Indy.png|Indiana Jones EddieMurphy.png|Axel Foley Arnie.jpg|The Terminator|link=Glen Lum.jpg|Lum Guts.jpg|Guts Son Gokou.jpg|Super Saiyan Son Gokū Ryo Saeba and Hitomi Kisumi by Tetsuo Hara.jpg|Ryo Saeba and Hitomi Kisugi 10053757235_s.jpg|K-1 World GP 2007 Final Rank Kingdom In 2014, Tetsuo Hara was a guest on the ranking show Rank Kingdom (ランク王国, Rank Ōkoku) and listed his personal Top Five Hokuto no Ken characters, villains and death cries (断末魔, danmatsuma). Top Five Characters: # Kenshiro # Rei # Toki # Juza # Raoh Top Five Villains: # Uighur # Heart # Jagi # Amiba # Devil Rebirth Top Five Danmatsuma: # HIDEBU! (ひでぶっ!!) # TAWABA! (たわば!!) # ABESHI! (あべし!!) # DOEHEPU! (どぉえへぷ!!) # UWARABA! (うわらば!!) External links *Hara Tetsuo Official Website *wikipedia:ja:原哲夫 *原哲夫先生は熱い！ *Tetsuo Hara's works (in Italian) Category:Creators Category:Seiyu